Going to the Land Down Under
by TrogdorKC
Summary: Sequel to Ryoka! Tatsuki and Orihime are now offically a couple. So now it's time for couple's to do their thing, if they can get more than five minutes to themselves. Yuri
1. Welcome to Sydney

"_Welcome to Sydney, do enjoy your stay." _ The intercom boomed as Tatsuki and Orihime stepped into the airport terminal. The cool breeze refreshed them as they walked inside with a crowd of people. The airport was full of people going everywhere, from one terminal to the other.

"Wow, busy." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki grabbed her hand, "Yeah." She smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

About an hour later, Orihime and Tatsuki were in a jeep, being driven by a very tan, older man with a floppy green hat down the roads of Sydney.

"I gotta take you to Palm Beach?!" he exclaimed in his strong accent.

"Wow, well, not to bad of a ride, no outback for you two Shelia's." he smiled as he continued to drive.

Tatsuki and Orihime sat in the back of the uncovered jeep. They were quiet, enjoying the ride.

"It's pretty exy out there. Why are you going? If you don't mind me asking that is." The driver asked.

"Exy?" Orihime laughed.

"Exy, you know, rich, fancy." The driver explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Orihime said a little embarrassed.

"No worries." He smiled.

"I'm going to surf." Tatsuki said answering his question.

"A surfie?" the man asked. "Don't cha got a job?" he asked.

"Surfing is my job." She explained.

"Bonzer." He smiled.

The rest of the trip went smooth, they arrived at Palm Beach.

Palm Beach was a beautiful beach surrounded by suburbs. The forest and tall tress and grass near the beach was a completely new scenery for Tatsuki and Orihime.

The only place Tatsuki had ever surfed was at home, where it was just sand and pavement. Here on Palm Beach, replace the pavement for greenery.

The town was similar to the beach town back at home, stores and sidewalk. But Palm Beach was defiantly a more wealthy community.

The driver went through the town and pulled up a block away from the main entrance of the beach.

"Here's the address." He said as he put the car in park quickly.

Tatsuki and Orihime both shifted forward as the jeep came to a sudden stop. But the driver didn't seem to notice.

They got out on a driveway of a nice sized house on stilts. Palm tree's and rocks lined the driveway up to the car port. Under the carport were an outdoor shower and a large storage closet. Beside the shower was a staircase leading up to the back entrance of the house.

In the front, the driveway veered off to a sidewalk lined by gray rocks. It lead to the light wooden staircase that lead the patio above them.

"Nice lot." The driver said.

Tatsuki smiled, "Exy." She smiled.

"This is where I leave you both." The driver smiled.

"Oh." Orihime stated.

"Hey, thanks for the ride man." Tatsuki said handing him a five dollar tip.

"Whoa, American money!" he said happily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't get our currency changed yet…" Tatsuki said a little ashamed.

"No. No. No worries miss!" the driver said.

Orihime giggled, and Tatsuki smiled.

"See ya." Tatsuki said as the driver walked back to his car.

"I hope so. Have fun." He said and cranked up his jeep.


	2. First Base

Orihime examined the outside of the house with her hands behind her back. She was enthralled with the set up. Tatsuki looked over at her and smiled.

"Why don't we check out the inside?"

Orihime turned around, her pink, knee high skirt swirled as she did. Orihime smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah."

Orihime hurried over to Tatsuki, who had her hand out for her.

The walked up the light wood stairs hand in hand. Tatsuki pulled the screen door open, and then the red front door, the door clicked.

Tatsuki smiled.

They walked into a shiny kitchen with a large island in the middle. All of the appliances were a chrome color. The floor was a gray colored tile and the wallpaper was a dark green.

"Wow." Tatsuki said with wide eyes.

She ran over to the refrigerator and opened it, then all the cabinets, and even the microwave.

"Baby, are you hungry?" Orihime laughed.

"Huh? Oh, no no. I'm excited I guess. I've never seen a place like this for real." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Orihime smiled.

The room attached to it was a large living room and dinning room combo. The dinning room table was a dark wood with a black border around the edges. The chairs were cushioned with red seats. Above the table was a large 'U' shaped light.

The living room had two black couches with a foot rest on each end. They faced a large entertainment system with a large T.V and speakers.

Beside the end couch was a sliding glass and screen door. It faced a very small backed in yard covered with fluffy grass around a small pool and Jacuzzi.

Tatsuki smile grew and grew as she toured the house.

"Dude, Orihime, do you see this?" Tatsuki exclaimed almost pressing her face against the glass door.

Orihime walked slowly over to Tatsuki, "I see it." Orihime said smiling almost as widely as Tatsuki did.

Tatsuki sprinted off to a door; behind it was a small white and black bathroom. Tatsuki then sprinted off to another door. This was the bedroom, it was huge. There was a bright red king size bed. There was a large window facing the backyard. Beside the bed on each side were two black nightstands with a silver lamp on them.

Tatsuki got a running start and leaped onto the bed. The light comforter was silk.

Tatsuki sighed a happy sigh.

Orihime walked into their room, she smiled.

Tatsuki turned over on her back and saw Orihime walking towards her. They both smiled. Orihime crawled on the bed and lay on top of Tatsuki. She laid her head on Tatsuki chest. Tatsuki gave her a big hug.

"This is so cool." Tatsuki smiled.

"Defiantly." Orihime agreed looking up at Tatsuki.

They kissed each other softly.

Tatsuki slid her hand gently under Orihime's shirt and rubbed below her breast to tease her lover. Orihime moaned softly, and then she sat up on top of Tatsuki to give her more access to her body. Tatsuki lifted Orihime's shirt up, Orihime got the hint and took her shirt and bra off quickly. Tatsuki kept her eyes on Orihime's blushing face as she used her thumbs to press on her nipples.

Orihime closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"I wish you knew how sexy this is." Tatsuki smiled switching her eyes from her work to Orihime's face.

Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hips to keep her balance, she squeezed them hard.

"Ow, okay I'm sorry." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime leaned down and kissed Tatsuki passionately. Tatsuki soon moved her hand down to Orihime's skirt. She unzipped the side quickly and pushed her hand into Orihime's panties.

Tatsuki ran her fingers in-between Orihime's lips, making her thrust towards Tatsuki. Orihime kissed harder as Tatsuki pulled at her clit.

"You want me." Tatsuki smiled at Orihime

All Orihime could manage was moans.

Just then, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Tatsuki quickly stopped, but Orihime was still clinging to her. They both sighed.

"I'll get it." Tatsuki said disappointed.

Orihime nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry baby." Tatsuki said as she kissed Orihime's forehead.

Tatsuki stood up and threw Orihime's shirt back at her.

………………………………………………………………….

Tatsuki opened the front door, she saw a dark skinned woman with purple hair, her eyes reminded Tatsuki of a cat.

"Hello." She said without an accent.

"Uh… Hi." Tatsuki managed to say.

"Going to invite me in?" she asked.

"I don't know who you are…?" Tatsuki said.

"I'm your manager…" she said.

"OH HEY!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Come on in, yeah welcome welcome." She smiled trying to play it off.

The cat lady walked in, "I'd get you something, but we don't have any food." Tatsuki smiled.

"It's fine. By the way, I'm Yoruichi."

"So nice to meet you." Tatsuki said holding out her hand.

Yoruichi stared at her hand, "Likewise." She said without shaking it.

Tatsuki sighed.

"Well, I'm here with all your stuff and more." Yoruichi said.

"Great, I'll go start moving it in then." Tatsuki offered.

"No need, I got people to move it in for you."

Just then, three guys came in with a few suitcases.

"That's all our stuff. What about the and more part?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have these," Yoruichi said pulling out a few cards.

"Car rental card, food card, and company credit card. Try not to overuse it." She said handing them to Tatsuki.

"Also, here are the keys and my number. I'll be back tomorrow." Yoruichi said as she walked off.

"Wait, what about my board?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'll have one of those guys put it in the shed underneath the carport for you." She said then shut the door.

Tatsuki stood in the kitchen with all those items in her hands with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Orihime! We're going to grocery store."


	3. Daily Life

The next day when Orihime and Tatsuki woke up, all their stuff was put up where they needed it. The kitchen was full of food as well.

Tatsuki woke up slowly and stumbled into the large bathroom attached to their room. She flipped on the light, but then decided the light was too bright and turned it off. She splashed some water on her face and blinked a few times before drying her face off with a hand towel.

She walked out into the living room; Orihime was at the dining room table on her laptop typing, wearing glasses.

"Morning." Orihime smiled.

"Raaaaaddaaaaa." Tatsuki yawned.

"It's eleven…" Orihime said in the tone that meant, _"You shouldn't be tired."_

"I know."

Last night after they put everything away and ate dinner, Orihime and Tatsuki were tired and went straight to bed.

Tatsuki opened the fridge and pulled out a the milk and made some cereal. After she put the milk up she got a banana from the counter. She sat down beside Orihime.

"What cha writing?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's for my online courses. I figured I'd write this paper this morning so I can spend the rest of the day with you." Orihime smiled.

"How sweet." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

Orihime stuck out her tongue and then went back to typing her paper.

Tatsuki tapped Orihime's shoulder. Orihime glared at her for interrupting her from writing. Tatsuki had the banana in her mouth and muttered, "Doesn't this look wrong?" she smiled.

Orihime but her lip, trying not to laugh and went back to her paper.

"Well, IIIII thought it was funny." Tatsuki said as she munched.

There was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Boy, you'll do anything to not get up." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki winked at her.

It was Yoruichi.

"Hello boss!" Tatsuki saluted.

"Hi, oh this is Orihime?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tatsuki said pinching Orihime's face.

"Quit." Orihime smiled.

Yoruichi nodded.

"So like, do I always have to wake up so early?" Tatsuki asked before taking a bit of her cereal.

"Not if you don't want too. I can always schedule later things."

"Wow, that's so nice of you." Tatsuki smiled.

"Yes, well, we need to talk some business." Yoruichi said taking a seat.

"Yeah, lay it on me." Tatsuki said wiping some milk from her mouth.

"There's a photo shoot for you tomorrow."

Tatsuki raised one eyebrow.

"All you have to do is surf, and then give an interview." Yoruichi explained.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Got cha." Tatsuki said pointing her spoon at her.

Yoruichi seemed un phased, she sighed, "Okay, I'll be here tomorrow then." She said and let herself out.

"Well, I'm gonna go practice then." Tatsuki said as she stood up.

Orihime nodded, "Wait for me. I'm almost done."

"Okay babe." Tatsuki said and kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Second Base

When Tatsuki and Orihime got back from the beach, Tatsuki took a nap while Orihime worked on her school work.

As the Australian sun was setting, Tatsuki and Orihime decided to swim in their pool. It was a shallow marble curvy pool. Tatsuki jumped in, creating a large splash. The water splashed Orihime who was already in the water.

"Thanks." Orihime said through her wet hair.

"Anytime." Tatsuki smiled before spitting a stream of water at Orihime.

Orihime grunted, "That's it!" she smiled evilly and came after Tatsuki.

Tatsuki waited for Orihime to come get her. Orihime had her hands up, and Tatsuki met them with her hands. They both tried to wrestle each other down into the water. Tatsuki obviously had the upper hand. She twisted her arms and Orihime splashed back into the water.

Orihime grunted again when she came back up from the water.

Tatsuki smiled at her, she slowly came over to her and gave her a big wet hug. Orihime slowly returned the hug and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here." Tatsuki smiled hugging her tightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki let go of her and kissed her slowly then pulled away making Orihime follow her.

"Let's check out that hot tub thing." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime smiled, "Why don't we skip that and just go straight to bed." she said as she touched Tatsuki stomach gently.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime's neck, "Okay."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Tatsuki shut the door to their bedroom as her and Orihime kissed in a romantic fire. Tatsuki untied Orihime's bikini from behind her neck and then removed her own bikini top.

They kissed passionately.

Orihime pushed Tatsuki back on the bed. Tatsuki laid her head back and relaxed.

"Now there's gonna be a big wet spot from your shorts." Orihime smiled.

"Believe me, there will be more than one wet spot." Tatsuki smirked.

"Slide back." Orihime demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Tatsuki said sliding back on the oversized bed.

"These have got to go." Orihime said pulling at Tatsuki shorts.

She crawled on the bed and started unbuttoning them with her mouth. Tatsuki watched in amazement and excitement.

Orihime slowly took them off and then took Tatsuki bikini bottom off.

"Bet you can't tell the substances apart." Tatsuki said nervously.

Orihime licked up Tatsuki shaved lips.

Tatsuki gasped.

"This is the real Tatsuki, not that goofy personality you put off." Orihime said before licking the inside's of Tatsuki's legs.

"You, f-fucking tease." Tatsuki stuttered.

"You're damn right I am." Orihime said as she licked Tatsuki firm stomach.

"This, is sexy." Orihime said touching Tatsuki's stomach.

Tatsuki shook underneath Orihime, all she could do was stare at her girlfriend.

"Baby, please. Look how wet I am for you. My shorts are soaked." Tatsuki smiled

Orihime laughed, "Ah duh!" she smiled.

"Fine, but you owe me." Orihime smiled as she moved back to Tatsuki's firm legs.

Orihime forced her tongue passed Tatsuki's soft wet lips. She started sucking on her clit.

Tatsuki body tensed up, "Ahh…" she managed to mumble.

Orihime switched from her lovers clit to her cunt, pleasuring every area.

Tatsuki pulled her own hair to release tension.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

Just then, the phone rang, it startled Orihime, she quit doing her work.

Tatsuki relaxed back on the bed, "Let it ring." She said trying to catch her breath.

Orihime looked on the caller ID, "It's for you…" Orihime said.

"I don't careeee." Tatsuki begged.

"I think you'll want to answer it." She said.

Tatsuki sighed, the moment was gone. "Fine…" she sighed.

Orihime answered the phone, "Hello." She said in her sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine…….. She's here….. Okay, I'll talk to you later." Orihime said.

By then Tatsuki had put her clothes back on. Orihime handed the phone to Tatsuki who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello…" she said.

"HEY BRO!" Ichigo screamed.

"Yo!" she smiled.

"How's the outback?" he asked.

"Great, it's wicked." She replied.

"Dude, I'm so jealous. By me shit and send it to me."

Tatsuki laughed, "Alright."

"So really? Ryoka? Man, you're the bomb. I heard you're gonna be in Surf Mag!" he exclaimed.

"I know. I have the photo shoot slash interview tomorrow." She smiled.

"Whoa! Mention me bro!" he smiled.

"Like I would, you're a loser." She said.

"Hell no I'm not." He grunted.

"Yeah yeah…" she smiled wanting to say, _"Well who won?" _But she figured that would hurt his pride.

"Yeah, I heard it's ritzy in Palm Beach." Ichigo said. Tatsuki could almost hear his smile.

"Actually, the term is exy." She smiled.

"WTF?" he asked.

"I dunno, our driver said that." Tatsuki explained.

Orihime smiled, Tatsuki pointed towards the living room and then mouthed, "I love you." And left their bedroom.


	5. Third Base

"Hey, we got some great shots of you out there." Yoruichi said.

"I see, I like them." Tatsuki muttered as she looked through them on the photographer's computer.

They were now in Tatsuki house after the interview.

"Well, thanks for letting us into your home." A reporter said with his accent.

"It's chill." Tatsuki smiled.

"See you around. The issue will be on sale in October." Reporter said grabbing his stuff.

"Thanks mate and her lovely Shelia." The photographer said leaving as well.

"Hey, hands off." Tatsuki smiled.

The photographer laughed and followed the crew out of the door.

"Thanks for taking the picture with me." Tatsuki said to Orihime who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"Of course." Orihime said hugging Tatsuki.

Tatsuki patted Orihime's head.

Yoruichi smiled, "I agree, great job."

"Thanks boss." Tatsuki smiled.

"No, you're my boss." Yoruichi smiled.

Tatsuki shrugged, "I don't care. As long as we both do our jobs." She smiled.

Yoruichi nodded.

"I'm gonna go." She said.

"Alright, that's cool. I'll see you later then." Tatsuki said.

"Bye." Orihime smiled.

Yoruichi nodded and walked towards the door, "Bye."

Tatsuki kissed Orihime. They both smiled.

"You owe me." Orihime said smiling wider.

"Not on the couch though." Tatsuki smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tatsuki kissed Orihime slowly back on to their bed. Tatsuki's hand was behind Orihime's head as she gently hit the mattress.

Tatsuki began undressing Orihime. First her shirt and bra, then her shorts and panties.

"What are you going to do with me?" Orihime asked a little flushed.

"I want you over me." Tatsuki said with a grin.

Tatsuki laid back on the bed, close to the headboard. Orihime slowly positioned herself over Tatsuki. Orihime grabbed the headboard, and Tatsuki gripped the sides of Orihime's legs.

Above Tatsuki was Orihime, fully exposed for Tatsuki.

Tatsuki began licking Orihime's pussy quickly. She pulled at her clit, applying pressure with her tongue and even biting on it slowly.

"Yes…" Orihime muttered.

Tatsuki dug her tongue in deeper to Orihime, feeling fresh cum on her tongue. Orihime's body twitched, she grabbed the headboard tightly.

"You can't cum yet, I'm nowhere near done." Tatsuki said giving her tongue a rest.

Orihime slowly relaxed and looked down at Tatsuki. They both gave exhausted, but hungry smiles.

Tatsuki began licking Orihime's pussy again. Then Tatsuki slid two fingers into Orihime while she sucked on her clit.

Orihime whimpered loudly as she grabbed Tatsuki's hair. Tatsuki pushed her fingers in as far as she could of Orihime and massaged the walls of her cunt. Orihime gasped repetitively.

Then Tatsuki moved her fingers in and out of Orihime with a fast pace as she sucked on her clit harder than before.

Orihime's pussy got tighter just as her voice did through the whimpers.

"Mmmm! Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed.

Just as Orihime was about to cum hard, the doorbell rang.

Orihime relaxed as Tatsuki sighed.

"I'll get it." Tatsuki muttered.

Orihime got off from above Tatsuki and laid on the bed. Tatsuki put the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Tatsuki smiled.

Tatsuki wiped her face of Orihime's cum before answering the door.

It was Yoruichi, "Sorry, I was almost home, but I forgot to give you the check for the interview." She smiled embarrassedly.

"It's… fine." Tatsuki said.

"You look tired." Yoruichi said.

"Very." Tatsuki muttered.

She was obviously frustrated.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later then."

"Wait, is there anything else?" Tatsuki asked not wanting anymore interuptions.

"Well, you have another interview tomorrow at a radio station. And for the next few days you'll do some T.V stuff. But then you get a few days off to do whatever." Yoruichi said with the feeling that she was interrupting something.

"Okay…" Tatsuki said, "From now on, please just tell me my schedule beforehand." Tatsuki said.

"I'll make sure to do that." Yoruichi said.

"Night." Tatsuki yawned.

"Night…" Yoruichi said.

Tatsuki didn't even look at the check; she laid it on the counter and walked back to her bedroom. She crawled in beside Orihime, who was asleep.

Tatsuki kissed her forehead.


	6. Kon

Yoruichi picked up Orihime and Tatsuki the next morning. Tatsuki had an interview at a local radio station.

The outside of the station was a two story, light brick colored building covered with shrubbery.

"This is rad." Tatsuki yawned.

Orihime grabbed Tatsuki hand. Yoruichi lead them inside, a fast cold breeze cooled them off as they walked in.

Yoruichi lead them upstairs to the station office. Yoruichi, doing her job so well, talked to the lady behind the desk while Tatsuki and Orihime sat down on the couch that was in the office.

"Are you nervous?" Orihime asked.

"No." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime laid her head on Tatsuki's shoulder. They waited a few minutes before a guy came out from the back.

"G'day." He smiled.

He was short with a bald head, "I'm the DJ, Ikkaku." He said with a slight accent.

"Nice to meet ya mate." He said holding his hand out for Tatsuki to shake.

She met his hand with a light shake, "Same here." She smiled.

"Who's this?" he smiled looking at Orihime who was still resting on Tatsuki.

"This is my girlfriend, Orihime." Tatsuki said a little proud.

Orihime smiled, "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Well, let's go ahead and get you back there." He said.

Tatsuki gave Orihime a quick hug, "I'll be back." She smiled and then kissed her cheek.

"Good luck." Orihime smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, just put this on your head and be yourself." Ikkaku said handing her a headset.

"Sweeeeeet." Tatsuki smiled putting it on.

"We're gonna run a test. 1,2,3… Did you hear that in your headset?" he asked.

"Roger, over." She said.

"We're going live in five seconds." He said pressing some buttons on the table.

"Okay, we're back on KZQ you're rock station for Sydney. As promised, the newest face in surfing is here in the studio, right now! Welcome, the one and only, Tatsuki Arisawa." Ikkaku said pressing a button with a clapping sound effect.

"Hi." Tatsuki laughed.

"Alright, so how do you like it here in Sydney?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ah, it's great. I love Palm Beach, it's rad, or exy as this driver said to me." Tatsuki laughed.

"Exy!" Ikkaku laughed, "That's great. Expanding you're vocabulary."

Tatsuki laughed, "Sydney is beautiful, I really like it."

"Good, and how are the waves to your standard of excellence?" he asked.

"Well, I've only surfed in one place on the East Coast. I wouldn't call that excellence. So obviously, these waves are huge! I had a photo shoot yesterday in the waves, and it was fun. I had to get used to the current."

"You said you've only surfed in one place, is that your home town?" he asked.

"Yeah, a small beach on the East Coast. It's home." She smiled.

"How about being famous? Do you like it?" he asked.

"No. I never get anytime alone with my girl." Tatsuki sighed.

"Aw! That sucks." He laughed.

"Tell me about it…"

"So really, you haven't been, bombarded by fans or anything?"

"The only fan I have are my friends and my girl." She smiled.

"That's so sweet, we'll be your mates here in Sydney."

"I'd love for you to be." Tatsuki laughed.

…………………………………………………………….

"Good stuff." He said as the interview ended.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"You did great, didn't stutter or were nervous."

Tatsuki shrugged.

They walked out back into the waiting room, Orihime wasn't there.

"Where's Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"She and your manager went to get a drink." The fat lady behind the counter said.

Tatsuki didn't like Orihime being away from her. She bit her lip slightly.

"Oh…" Tatsuki said.

"You mind taking a picture?" Ikkaku asked seeing she was bothered by it.

"No, no problem." She smiled.

They stood in front of the KZQ logo painted on the office wall. The lady at the test took a picture.

"Okay, now sign the wall." Ikkaku said.

Tatsuki laughed, "Okay?"

She drew a lion on the wall with a spiky main.

"Oh, that's… interesting." Ikkaku laughed as Tatsuki signed her name below the lion.


	7. I'm bad at giving chapter names

"We listened to your interview in the cafeteria." Orihime smiled.

Yoruichi was driving them home after the interview.

"Really? Wow, I'm lame." Tatsuki grunted.

"I don't think so." She smiled and leaned on Tatsuki.

"I think we should take a shower." Tatsuki whispered in her ear.

"Shh." Orihime whispered and giggled.

Yoruichi pulled up to their neighborhood, "Can I get you both anything?" she asked.

"Nope, we're good." Tatsuki said as the car came to a stop.

"Thank you though." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki got out of the car, and Orihime followed.

Tatsuki motioned for Orihime to go upstairs.

"We're going inside. Alone." Tatsuki said leaning in Yoruichi's window.

"Oh… okay?" Yoruichi said.

Tatsuki sighed and followed Orihime upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………..

Orihime was already in the shower, waiting for Tatsuki to join her.

Tatsuki opened the bathroom door, the mirror had slight condensation on it. Orihime's clothes were on the floor, Tatsuki undressed as well.

"How's the water?" She smiled before stepping into the stand up shower.

"Hotter now that you're in here." Orihime blushed.

"No, the mirror already fogged up before I was in here." Tatsuki smiled.

Tatsuki put some shampoo in her hands and then rubbed it Orihime's hair, giving her scalp a massage.

"I love it when you give me massages." Orihime sighed.

"I love giving them to you." Tatsuki smiled.

"It's just an excuse to touch me isn't it?" Orihime laughed.

"Pfft, no." Tatsuki smiled, "You can rinse it out now." she said.

Orihime turned around and smiled at Tatsuki, she then eased completely into the rushing shower water to rinse her hair out.

Tatsuki couldn't resist, she kissed Orihime place her hands on Tatsuki's face as they kissed through the water falling on them. When they pulled apart gentle before kissing again, the water would run between their lips. As the feverish kisses came to a stop, Tatsuki pushed Orihime agaisnt the shower wall. She kissed every inch of her girlfriends abdomen.

Tatsuki began gently sucking on Orihime's left nipple, while using her hand to apply pressure to her right.

Orihime's low moans were the equivalent of a choir of angles to Tatsuki. Orihime's sounds always turned Tatsuki on to the extream.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime's neck gently as to not leave any marks where it could be noticed. She slid her hand down to Orihime's hips, and rubbed them hard. Orihime was highly sensitive on her hips. Her body twitched and her hands fidgeted. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hair, Tatsuki smiled. She loved when Orihime was rough. Orihime kissed her lover excitedly. She moaned incoherent words through the kissing. Tatsuki stopped rubbing Orihime's left hip, she moved down to her pussy. Running her finger up and down Orihime's slit. Orihime's body jerked.

As Tatsuki was about to push her fingers inside of Orihime's lips, everything went black.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"What now!" Orihime exclaimed.

The lights went out, Tatsuki turned the water of the shower off. She carefully got out of the shower and handed Orihime a towel. Tatsuki wrapped up in one and opened the bathroom door to the bedroom. The sun was coming through the window giving light through the house. She flipped on the switch, nothing happened.

Tatsuki called Yoruichi on her cellphone, it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, the power is out!" Tatsuki said a little frustrated.

"Oh, yes I was about to call and inform you about that. There was a wreck a few blocks down, they hit the pole. Um, everyone lived and the electricians are working on it now." she explained.

"Great, thanks... Keep up the good work." Tatsuki muttered.

"I'll try."

They hung up.

"Orihime, the power is out." Tatsuki yelled so Orihime could hear her.

"That blows." Orihime sighed.

"I guess I'm going to go surf. It looked really nice out there today." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime nodded, "I'll come too. I got this new book and I'll read it while you surf."

"Aren't you cute." Tatsuki said.

Orihime smiled.


	8. Hurt the economy!

That night, Orihime and Tatsuki laid in bed, tired.

"You have another interview tomorrow." Orihime said.

Tatsuki sighed, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing babe." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime frowned, "I don't believe you." She sang.

Tatsuki smiled, "You know me to well."

"Of course I do." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki gathered her thoughts while Orihime waited silently for her response.

"It's just that… being the Ryoka is nothing like I thought there would be."

Orihime hugged Tatsuki, "Aw, baby."

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Tatsuki confessed.

"We spend a lot of time together." Orihime smiled not letting go of Tatsuki.

Tatsuki hugged her back, "More interrupted time." She winked.

"Skank." Orihime laughed.

"No really, I thought I'd surf and do a little publicity stuff. Not so busy everyday." Tatsuki sighed.

"I promise, you'll miss it when the new Ryoka is chosen next year." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki thought, "You know, I didn't think about that."

"See." Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime, she smiled through the light kiss.

"So I promise, when all the hype about you calms down, we'll have plenty of time together. Alone." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah."

"Now let's get some sleep." Orihime suggested.

"Good idea."

A few hours later, Yoruichi arrived at their house. She found Orihmie and Tatsuki cuddling, still sleeping.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

"Blah!" Tatsuki yelped startled. She rubbed her eyes.

"What the fuck man? It's not even six o'clock yet." Tatsuki moaned.

"You're on the morning show." Yoruichi explained.

"Oh great! Now you tell me." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean damn, I told you to like, tell me when stuff is! Fuck." Tatsuki yelled.

"Tatsuki! Calm down." Orihime said hitting her.

Tatsuki sighed, "Alright."

"Wait, how the hell did you get in my house!?!?" Tatsuki asked.

"I called your phone, a lot. So I used the extra key." Yoruichi admitted.

Tatsuki sighed, "Okay..."

At 6:30, they arrived at the T.V station. They were in the dressing room. The make-up lady gave up one trying to apply make-up on her, she only got some application on.

"Orihime, you know you could've slept in." Tatsuki muttered.

"I know. But I wanted to be with you for your first interview." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki smiled.

Yoruichi walked in the room, "Okay, so you'll be on in five." She said.

"I'll be here when you get back." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki yawned, "Love ya."

When Tatsuki left the room, Yoruichi spoke to Orihime.

"I'm sorry about not doing a good job." She sighed.

"You're okay, Tatsuki just has a temper." Orihime smiled.

Yoruichi smiled as well, "We're almost done in Australia." Yoruichi muttered.

"Oh, what else needs to be done?" Orihime asked.

"A surf contest, and then we're going to the next spot."

"Oh! Tatsuki's going to be excited about the contest." Orihime smiled.

"I thought as much." Yoruichi added.

After the T.V interview, which Tatsuki was a small guest on, they left.

"I think we should go shopping." Orihime smiled clinging on to Tatsuki as they left the station.

"If you would like too." She smiled back at her.

Orihime didn't stop holding onto Tatsuki, she kissed her cheek.

"I can drive you two to the shopping center." Yoruichi offered.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

They soon arrived at a bright, outdoor shopping center.

"Fuck, it's bright. I'm gonna need some shades. I wonder if there is like a dollar store around here." Tatsuki muttered.

"A dollar store?" Yoruichi asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, for sunglasses." She said.

"Tatsuki, you don't need to shop there. How about get a pair of Ray Bans?" She smiled.

"For real? But wouldn't that hurt the economy? I can save more money at the dollar store."

Yoruichi felt like shaking Tatsuki, but kept her cool, "We're in Australia." She reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Tatsuki laughed.

"Probably don't have a dollar store." She continued.

Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hand, "You're making yourself look even more dumber."

"Even more dumber?" Tatsuki asked.

"I mean dumber!" Orihime tried to correct herself.

"Woooww…" Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime pouted.

Tatsuki grabbed her hand and moved Orihime's hairs out of her face with her other hand. She kissed her forehead and then smiled.

"Come on, since I apparently have money, I'll get you something." Tatsuki suggested.

"I don't want anything." Orihime smiled.

"Sure ya do. Come on." Tatsuki insisted and dragged Orihime into a clothing store.


	9. A slightly more descriptive chapter

Tatsuki bought a bunch of random stuff she thought was cool. She treated Orihime to whatever she wanted as well. Tatsuki had to admit that not worrying about money for once was nice. When they got home, Tatsuki laid on the couch, watching some T.V and Orihime typed on her laptop.

"Man, these weird shows crack me uppppp." Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime shook her head.

"It's pretty awesome." she smiled as she laid upside down on the couch

Orihime nodded again.

"Are you even listening?!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Yes baby, I'm just doing some work."

"Rada." Tatsuki pouted.

Tatsuki involuntary turned out the T.V. All she could hear was the clacking of the keyboard. She tried to focus, but the clacking overpowered the T.V.

Tatsuki stood up and walked over to Orihime, she stood behind her for a few minutes, reading what Orihime was researching. Something about relativity of something.

"You've been working for like hours." Tatsuki finally said.

"I know." She replied.

Tatsuki began to give Orihime's neck a massage.

Orihime tried to shake her off, "Come on baby, you're distracting me." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki rubbed harder on her neck. Orihime relaxed in the chair.

"See? No one, especially my girl, can escape my massages." She smiled as she rubbed down Orihime's back.

As Orihime started to get up out of the chair, Tatsuki scooped Orihime up by her waist with her arm. Tatsuki pulled Orihime close to her, giving her a kiss. Orihime pushed Tatsuki against the wall behind them. With a loud thud, Tatsuki hit the wall. Tatsuki smirked. Orihime kissed Tatsuki passionately. She thrusted her body towards Tatsuki's, applying pressure on Tatsuki's hips as they kissed. Orihime slid her hand into Tatsuki's jeans. Tatsuki gasped as Orihime's fingers grazed her clit through her panties. Orihime pushed Tatsuki back on the wall and removed her hand.

"Now do you think you can wait?" Orihime asked giving a little smile.

Tatsuki sighed, "Yeah yeah." She muttered.

Orihime smiled and went back to the computer.

"Besides, I said we shouldn't have sex until your break, remember?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki frowned, "Yep."

Tatsuki sat down and watched Orihime work. She was bored.

She was desperate to get Orihime's attention. She tried throwing some playing cards at her. But Orihime didn't budge.

Tatsuki sighed as she threw the whole stack up in the air, the cards all scattered.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled.

"Whaaaaat?!" Tatsuki whined.

Orihime glared, but couldn't help but laugh, "Cut it out." she smiled.

Tatsuki laid her head down on the dinningroom table. She sighed and hit her head against the table. It made a cool sound. She did it again, and again, and again.

"Tatsuki...." Orihime smiled trying not to get frustrated

"So, wanna watch that movie you picked out?" Tatsuki not picking her head up off of the table.

"Yeah, when I'm done." Orihime sighed stressing the done part.

"Kay…" Tatsuki said.

"Why don't you do something, fun and leave me alone for a few." Orihime suggested looking away from her work at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki frowned, "But the only thing I wanna do is you… I mean, spend time with you. Really." Tatsuki said.

"Come on, go for a swim. Play some videogames." Orihime begged.

Tatsuki was silent, she smiled, "This is like Coraline! You know, when her parents are trying to work and Coraline wants their attention and they don't pay her attention!" Tatsuki spazzed.

Orihime laughed, "You're so cute!" she squealed.

"Am not…" Tatsuki pouted.

Orihime continued to laugh.

"Grrr, fine, I'll… go play… videogames." Tatsuki muttered.

"Tatsuki," Orihime said delicately.

"I do want to spend time with you." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki stood up and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad." She smiled.

Orihime blushed and went back to her work.

"What game are you going to play?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki thought, "Uh, something… violent." Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime shook her head and laughed.

About a long hour later, Orihime sat down beside Tatsuki, who was beating up some punk on a street fighting game.

"Indeed, violent." Orihime smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" Tatsuki smiled.

"So can we watch that movie now?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, uh… sure." Tatsuki muttered not taking her eyes off of the game.

Orihime poked her lips out, but Tatsuki wasn't paying any attention to her.

Orihime pushed Tatsuki back on the couch. Tatsuki looked up at her in shock. Orihime snatched the controller out of her hand. She sat on Tatsuki's hips. She began to rock back and forth.

"Orihime! You can't tease me like this!" Tatsuki begged.

Orihime smiled, "It's funny though." She laughed.

Tatsuki leaned up, she picked Orihime up and sat her down on the couch.

"Ugh, I surprised you can pick me up…" Orihime sighed.

"Of course I can." Tatsuki flexed. "And besides, I can pick up light things with ease."

"Don't flatter me." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime. They both smiled.


	10. Sydney Comp

When Orihime woke up the next morning, the sun was lighting the room brightly. Tatsuki was still clinging to her tightly. Orihime rolled over and faced Tatsuki. Tatsuki smiled at her.

"You're awake." Orihime whispered.

"Yeah…" Tatsuki whispered back before kissing Orihime's forehead.

Orihime hugged Tatsuki tightly.

"This is nice." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime dug her head into Tatsuki's collar bone and rested, snuggling closer. Tatsuki and Orihime closed their eyes, beginning to drift back to sleep.

Then the doorbell rang.

Orihime jumped and Tatsuki sighed.

"It was good while it lasted…" Tatsuki said.

Orihime leaned up, she smiled looking down at Tatsuki. She smiled back at Orihime.

"I'll get it." Orihime said.

Tatsuki sat up as Orihime left the bedroom. She stood up, and began to stretch. As she touched her toes, Orihime walked back in.

"Mmm, I can see down your shirt." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki stood up, "Don't get me started on you." She said trying not to keep a straight face.

Orihime smiled widely.

"So who was it?" Tatsuki asked walking over to Orihime.

"Your manager." Orihime smiled

"I am beginning to hate her…" Tatsuki frowned.

"Shhh!" Orihime said.

"She's in the living room…" Orihime whispered.

"Oh…" Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime laughed as well.

"You gotta get ready for the comp!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Yeah! You get to watch me compete." Tatsuki smiled.

"I can't wait." Orihime smiled.

"Don't make me nervous…" Tatsuki said.

"Aw, you can't possible impress me anymore than you already have." Orihime said.

Tatsuki walked to the bathroom, "I'm taking… a shower…" she muttered.

"Aw, you're blushing." Orihime smiled.

"DON'T TEMPT ME ORIHIME INOUE!"

Orihime laughed hard as Tatsuki shut the bathroom door.

Orihime changed her clothes it into a pair of Tatsuki blue board shorts and a yellow tank top. She walked out to the living room to accompany Yoruichi who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Orihime said.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, Tatsuki's just… uh… funny?" Orihime laughed.

Yoruichi chuckled, "I see."

Tatsuki came out of the bedroom in a white pair of shorts and a black top.

"I'm fresh!" she posed.

Orihime shook her head, Yoruichi smiled.

"Yeah, we can go now…" she said a little embarrassed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They stepped onto the beach, apparently, this was a big competition. A large tent was set up on the beach with a large table underneath it.

"Dude! They have a friggen LCD T.V underneath the tent!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Orihime laughed.

"You need to go get your number." Yoruichi said.

She lead them to the tent, the shade was a great sun blocker. It must have been at least ten degrees cooler underneath the tent.

"Here, go talk to them." Yoruichi said.

She figured Tatsuki needed to learn to do the business stuff.

Tatsuki walked up to the table, "Hi, uh, I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. And I'm competing today." She smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"Ah, Tatsuki. We've been excited to meet you." She said holding out her hand for Tatsuki to shake.

Tatsuki laughed as she shook her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

The lady smiled, she was a young small girl with a dark tan and a white smile.

"Thank you…" she smiled.

"Lovely accent." Tatsuki said.

The lady blushed, "Right, well, we'll need to ya number. And you just sign these first."

Tatsuki signed the papers, just her name and agency name. Boring stuff.

The lady looked over it, and nodded.

"Alright, the next table with give you your number." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Tatsuki said as she walked off.

Orihime glared as Yoruichi laughed.

Orihime watched Tatsuki get her rash shirt with her number on it.

"Psst, it's number 15!" Tatsuki smiled as she walked over to Orihime.

Orihime smiled, but her arms were crossed.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, nothing." Orihime smiled.

"Your arms are crossed…" Tatsuki stated.

"So they are." Orihime smiled back.

Somehow, someway, Tatsuki knew Orihime was a little mad at her.

"Hey, hey!" someone said running up behind Tatsuki.

Tatsuki turned around to see two kids standing before her with wide eyes. One had a surf board.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I heard you on the radio mate!" the first one said with his little accent.

"Yeah, mate totally!" the other one said.

"Hey, you sign my board?" he asked.

"Sure." Tatsuki complied.

"Yes!" they both said.

"Hey, can I get a marker?" she asked.

The lady that registered her brought her out one.

"Here ya go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Tatsuki said as she signed the white leash on the kid's board.

"Catch some mondo waves!" Tatsuki smiled.

The girl was still standing beside Tatsuki. Orihime glared, it was driving her crazy.

"All competitors are to get ready, the competition will begin in five minutes." The intercom exclaimed.

Tatsuki hugged Orihime, "Alright, I'll catch them for you." Tatsuki smiled.

"Good luck." Orihime smiled with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Watch out for sharks!" Orihime yelled as Tatsuki walked off to the waves.

Tatsuki waved and strapped the leash to her right foot.


	11. Clash

Tatsuki walked in from the ocean with her board under her arm. She had surfed a hard current today, she did more work in positioning herself in the swell that catching waves. However, she was sure she did pretty well. Finally, Tatsuki walked had made it over to Orihime who was underneath the large green tent. Tatsuki dropped her board onto the sand.

"Hey." Tatsuki's smile look exhausted, she leaned onto Orihime.

Orihime smiled, "You did so great out there." She smiled widely holding Tatsuki up basically.

"Thanks babe." Tatsuki said, trying to catch her breath, "I did it for you." she smiled.

Orihime blushed, "Aw… but you're so tired." Orihime smiled.

"Very." Tatsuki sighed with her eyes closed.

"Tatsuki, I know you're tired… but…" Yoruichi muttered not wanting to interrupt them.

"What?" Orihime asked figuring Tatsuki was to tired, or wither annoyed.

"Tatsuki, you just need to do a quick interview and some photo's." she said.

Tatsuki leaned up, she put her arm around Orihime, "Okay." She said with a normal breathing pattern.

Yoruichi pointed underneath the tent, "Go there, they'll find you." She chuckled.

Tatsuki walked off, "I'll be right back." She said directing it at Orihime.

She looked underneath the tent, not knowing what to do. She was just kinda standing there awkwardly.

"There she is!" someone said with a microphone.

A small group with a video camera and some other equipment followed a short guy to Tatsuki.

"G'day, Tatsuki, I'm Adam from the paper. Can I get a quick interview?" he asked. He was a short dude in a khaki pair of shorts and a tight white shirt that showed he was a little big in the waist.

"Yeah sure." She smiled as the guy, Adam, began to speak into the microphone in front of the camera.

Orihime stood beside Yoruichi, watching Tatsuki get the interview. She noticed Tatsuki kept scratching her head and using a lot of gestures while she talked. Orihime smiled.

But the smile didn't last as the girl from before walked by Orihime with a friend of hers.

"Isn't she hot?" The girl laughed.

"Yeah!" the other girl laughed back.

Orihime once again became frustrated, she knew they were talking about Tatsuki. She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked.

Orihime mumbled incoherently. Yoruichi could make out a few words, like, "Blond... tan... skinny... accent...."

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing…" she sighed.

Tatsuki was finished up her interview, she shook the man's hand and walked back to Orihime. As she walked back, the girl from the table and her friend stopped Tatsuki.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but before you leave, I wanted to know if I could get a picture with ya." She asked a little unsure.

Tatsuki was flattered, "Anything for a fan." She smiled.

The girl stood beside Tatsuki, who threw up a peace sign, as her friend took a picture of them. The girl hugged Tatsuki, "Congratulations on winning today." She smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Tatsuki finally made her way back to Orihime.

"Alright, I'm back." She smiled.

Orihime looked mad, but she managed to smile at Tatsuki because she was sure Tatsuki didn't know.

"What's wrong baby?" Tatsuki asked giving a sincere look.

Orihime sighed, "Can we leave?" she asked.

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, figuring she was just tired of the beach.

"Yoruichi, can you take care of this stuff? We're going across the street, back home." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Don't forget my board, please." Tatsuki asked acting like her board was the greatest thing ever.

"I won't, you two go back home. I'll call you later." Yoruichi dismissed them.

Tatsuki put her arm around Orihime as they began to walk up to the street.

Orihime looked back in curiosity. She saw that the other girl was watching them walk away. Orihime smiled, she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime didn't answer, she wrapped her fingers in Tatsuki's hair and kissed her deeply. Tatsuki of course kissed her back but was a little a little shocked.

Orihime pulled away and then grabbed Tatsuki's hand, and led her away. She acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Tatsuki walked with her, "I saw that." she laughed.

Orihime just smiled as she led Tatsuki home.


End file.
